


Bunnies, and Cats, and Bears, oh my!

by nerdlife4eva



Series: Ice and Fire [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cotton Candy (Food), Cotton Candy Fluff, Crushes, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Teasing, Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Otabek and Yuri travel to visit Seung-gil. An unlikely friendship forms between the two of them, and Seung-gil finds new reasons to tease his stoic friend.Inspired by the incredible art ofeclairand the original art inspiration can be foundOtabek and Seung-gilPlease go give this amazing artist some love!!!!





	Bunnies, and Cats, and Bears, oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me a prompt, please find me on Tumblr! [N3rdlif343va](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)

The friendship between Seung-gil and Otabek had been born out of mutual understanding that they would never pose for selfies with each other, but would always care how the other was doing in practice or in competition. They were able to be honest about their strengths and flaws, aiding in the improvement of their skating, even as their communication was largely unnoticed by the skating community. It was a friendship built on quiet understanding and mutual respect.

When Yuri became a part of Otabek’s world, Seung-gil had accepted this fact without an effort to befriend the young skater himself. Yuri was loud and rash, and exactly the type of publicity magnet that Seung-gil avoided. So when Otabek proposed the trip to visit South Korea, Seung-gil had been a little wary, only agreeing because he wanted to see his friend.

Yuri was all noise and excitement, but not in the way Seung-gil expected. He was young with a propensity to exclaim about anything that caught his attention, but it amused Seung-gil more than it irritated him. Yuri’s bizarre fascination with the world around them was entertaining while eye-opening, making Seung-gil chuckle more often than it made him scoff. Otabek’s soft smiles in Yuri’s direction were also a point of interest for Seung-gil, but he kept the observation to himself while happily playing tour guide to his visitors

On the second day of their trip, Seung-gil decided to give Otabek and Yuri a tour of the street markets, fulfilling his own new need to see the world through Yuri’s eyes. Carts and booths were filled to the brim with local foods, flowers, and crafts. Sounds and smells danced around them in a swirl of activity, so much happening at once that Otabek and Yuri seemed unsure of where to look. Seung-gil and Otabek found themselves dragged into selfies with Yuri and as the day melted into the afternoon hours, their smiles in each photo became more natural. Their threesome would have been deemed odd if their fellow skaters could see them, but together they fit into a natural rhythm.

Saving the best part of the street market until last, Seung-gil carefully guided them to his favorite spot. The cotton candies were huge and had smaller candies nestled into the front of each one to form the faces of different adorable animals. Sugary faces of rabbits, cats, dogs, and bears peered down from the specially made stand with drilled holes to hold each treat upright. Every part of the cart was painted in bright colors, and Seung-gil watched as Yuri bounced on his toes, excitedly grabbing Otabek’s arms to point at the different animal shapes. Shaking his head with a smirk, Seung-gil took a step forward with a silent nod to the man behind the counter.

The vendors were an old married couple, with wrinkles evidencing their years of laughter. Often Seung-gil found himself envying their love, even as he shyly turned away from their open affection. He could see the twinkle in the man’s eyes, peering down at Yuri who was dragging Otabek to the front of the stand. With one eyebrow raised and an equally knowing smile, he greeted Yuri and Otabek with a small nod in Seung-gil’s direction.

It took exactly three seconds for Yuri to lean into the open stall and hand over money to happily purchase a cat shaped bundle of blown sugar. Holding it away from his body, Yuri started snapping pictures of his feline-shaped treat, switching his phone to take a selfie of his own head next to the face of his cat cotton candy.

Seung-gil didn’t need to speak his order as the bunny-eared puff of sugar was placed in his hands in exchange for his own bills. Turning, he rolled his eyes as Yuri made him endure another picture.

Otabek stood at the stall, seemingly waging a war inside of himself between indulging in a treat and adhering to his carefully crafted diet plan. In the end, sensibility won out and he shook his head at the cart owner, joining his friends with his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

Yuri had already managed to stuff a large amount of his cotton candy into his mouth by the time Seung-gil and Otabek joined him under a nearby tree. Talking around the sugar on his tongue, Yuri looked from Seung-gil to Otabek to ask, “are you sharing one?” He looked thoroughly confused by the prospect as he halted in his own attempt to consume his candy at record-breaking speed.

Spinning the stick in between his fingers, Seung-gil smirked at Otabek. His friend looked very disappointed in the decision to forego his opportunity for cotton candy. “No, this one is mine,” Seung-gil carefully unwrapped the plastic from over his rabbit ears, “Mr. Responsible wouldn’t dare violate his own diet plan.” Pausing, Seung-gil held his rabbit a little closer to Otabek as Yuri snapped a picture.

[ ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Fp%2FBZ6jHaZjuYU%2F&t=MzAwZTI2MWI2MGE5MzdmZWQ5NTE0MTA5M2ZiODIxZDkwMjNhZjdkNywxNjYxOTE1NDk3Mzk%3D&b=t%3A6z80F_RreSbRakJ5p-feAg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fn3rdlif343va.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166191549739%2Feclair-a-bit-late-for-day-6-social-media-i-also&m=1)

 

“I’m going to hashtag this regret,” Yuri giggled, taking another bite of his candy, “or better yet! Grumpy Bear!”

Eyes focused on Otabek, Seung-gil slowly took a giant bite, consuming the entirety of one rabbit ear. He chewed, making a show of enjoying the sugary sweetness as it melted in his mouth. “It doesn’t pay to follow the rules all the time.” He saw the muscle flinch in Otabek’s cheek as Yuri continued to laugh.

Before Seung-gil could continue his teasing, Otabek leapt toward Yuri, wrapping both arms over Yuri’s shoulders and chomping a bite out of the side of Yuri’s candy cat. Seung-gil choked on his laughter as Yuri tried to escape, screeching about Otabek’s betrayal of their friendship. Sneaking his phone from his pocket, Seung-gil snapped a picture of the wrestling match at the exact moment that Otabek managed to steal another bite. The two of them were wrestling, laughter bouncing between them as Yuri threw idle threats over his shoulder and Otabek continued to pursue the candy held in Yuri’s trapped arm. Red-faced and laughing, Otabek finally relinquished his hold on Yuri, dashing away to purchase his own treat before Yuri could retaliate.

Later, when Seung-gil and Otabek had a moment to themselves, Seung-gil would show his friend the picture he had taken. After ten minutes of Otabek blushing, and more than a reasonable amount of feet shuffling, Seung-gil would have a whole new reason to tease Otabek.


End file.
